Pequeña Guerrera
by BrainBurst
Summary: Un embarazo adolescente puede cambiar la vida de dos personas. Les cuento mi historia la de un empresario mujeriego que intenta llegar al solido corazón de una chica que aunque me haya hecho mucho daño la sigo queriendo a pesar de todo


**Vivan los primeros capítulos jaja**

 **El rating de esta novela es para +18 (Rank MA) por tener cosas zhUcùLheNtàS**

 **HighSchool DXD Es obra de Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Espero que les guste**

En un parque solitario había dos personas, una niña y un adolescente conocidos como Yui Gremory e Issei Hyoudo,

I-kun ¿Te gusta mi mama?-pregunto una pequeña de 5 años idéntica a Rias

-No puedo quererla Yu-Chan,es mi mejor amiga –Respondió un atractivo castaño con ojos rojos

-Pero yo quiero que seas mi papa – haciendo un berrinche

-Quisiera, pero no puedo ¿sí? –en un intento de tranquilizarla la puso en su regazo y la abrazo suavemente hundiéndola en su pecho

La chiquita empezó a llorar, algo que en el fondo le duele, justo llego Rias y el castaño le hizo una seña a ella de que no diga nada

-Mira, llego tu mami, salúdala- Pero no respondió y cada vez se aferraba mas a Issei

-No quiero verla-

-¿Por qué? -

-Porque es mala contigo, y no te quiere-

-Jajajaja- solté una gran carcajada – _Hasta una niña de 5 años sabe mi situación sentimental_ -Pensó

-¿Por qué está enojada ahora? –Se metió la pelirroja

-No se rían de mí, yo quiero que Ise sea mi papa-de repente Rias agarro rápidamente a Yui y se disponía a ir

-Rias espera…- Sabia que cuando se iba rápido estaba enojada-Te espero hoy a la cena… – dije casi gritando

No me respondió, pero sé que vendrá

Les cuento mi vida mientras me quedo solo en este parque

Soy un mujeriego y lo acepto, tengo a todas las mujeres a mis pies, menos a alguien que es la que en verdad quiero, como deben suponer si es a Rias

Ella quedo embarazada a los 12 por un desgraciado que era dos años mayor Riser Phoenix que este después desapareció

Los padres de ella nunca se enteraron ya que se murieron en un accidente automovilístico

Desde ese entonces yo me hice cargo de Rias, que aunque me diese rabia porque el hijo no sea mío lo quise como tal

En el embarazo paso todo normal, estuve muy atento, hasta dormí con ella en las últimas semanas por si rompía bolsa de noche

El parto fue algo doloroso, ya que casi se mueren las dos

Me estoy desviando mi madre murió en mi nacimiento y mi padre me crio hasta los 13 hasta que se murió por problemas del corazón, el estaba de acuerdo con que me haga cargo del hijo de Rias y como herencia me dejo su empresa y todo su dinero

Vamos al presente tengo 18 recién cumplidos, el dinero me sobra y soy un empresario

Como habrán notado tuve que madurar muy temprano

Envidio como Rias pueda ser feliz así, tuvo decaídas, depresión pero hoy con sus 17 años lo supero

Todavía recuerdo como la conocí

-Flashback-Casa de Issei-12 años antes

-Issei Salí afuera anda a conocer a tus nuevos vecinos- dijo mi padre

-Ahí voy-respondí

Voy corriendo emocionado y lo primero que vi fue una hermosa niña pelirroja. Sentí un flechazo justo en mi corazón el cual no sé si por la falta de aire estaba empezando a latir fuerte

Sabía que en ese momento había encontrado el amor verdadero

Fin del flashback

Yo era un mocoso en ese momento no tenía ningún encanto, una día ella me pregunto cuál era mi mayor defecto

Flashback 8 años antes

En la noche estrellada dos figuras tiradas en un pasto húmedo estaban conversando

-Nee Issei ¿Cuál es tu mayor defecto? –me pregunto Rias

-Mis ojos…-Respondí sin dudar y fríamente- No los empieces a mirar-Dije desviando la mirada avergonzado

-¿Por qué? –Me pregunto de vuelta curiosa mientras se empieza a parar

-Porque cuando iba al jardín los chicos se burlaban de mis ojos, decían que eran feos, que los de ellos eran mejores y bla bla bla

-Pues a mí me parecen muy lindos, es como si una rosa estuviera floreciendo ahí-Sin pensarlo me pare y la abrace fuerte, sin duda la iba a proteger de cualquier cosa

-Gracias…- estuvimos un par de minutos abrazados, pero no quería que terminara nunca

-¡Rias a comer! – y ahí nos tuvimos que separar

Fin del Flashback

En ese momento los padres de Rias estaban vivos ¿Les dije que sus padres murieron en un accidente? Bueno ella y yo estábamos ahí

Sacrifique mi sueño por ella

Ser cantante aunque Rias nunca lo supo, ya que era sorpresa

Flashback- 6 años antes

-Hoy es el dia Issei , yo que podes- hablaba solo , hoy me invitaron a comer los Gremory, estoy muy emocionado, por fin me voy a declarar a Rias –Perfume, listo. Regalo, listo. Aliento, listo… ¿le canto la canción antes o después? Después…-

Voy bajando la escalera y camino a la entrada y ya veo el auto del padre de Rias

5 minutos después estábamos en mitad del camino, de repente vi una camioneta con mucha velocidad

-¡Rias cuidado! –Grite y la protegí con mi cuerpo, sentí como si un tubo me atravesara la cintura, después de eso no recuerdo nada

3 semanas después despierte en una sala de hospital, mi padre estaba llorando al lado de mi cama

Me dolía todo pero aun así pregunte -¿Cómo esta Rias? – Mi progenitor abrió los ojos al ver como yo estaba despierto, y me abrazo sin más

-Ay hijo tenía tanto miedo de perderte, sos lo que me dejo tu madre y jure proteger…-hizo una pausa-Rias está bien… pero, sus padres están muertos

Me quede en shock, no lo podía creer

-Tampoco podrás cantar… el doctor dijo que el impacto del choque hizo que algunas cosas en tu cuello se golpeen entre sí, entonces si cantas vas a lastimar gravemente tu voz

Fin del Flashback

-Mierda se hizo muy tarde-No me di cuenta pero una lagrima traicionera bajo por mis mejillas al recordar eso y encima empezó a llover

-Ni siquiera me dijo gracias por protegerme o algo así, eso me pasa por pelotudo –

Después de unos minutos llegue a casa todo empapado, me fui a bañar, y prepare la cena.

Arroz con pollo el favorito de Yui, pero el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, no venia nadie, decidí darme por vencido dudo que vaya a venir alguien a las 11 de la noche, así que empecé a sacarme la camisa me estaba asfixiando

Y justo entro alguien por el pasillo del living, era Rias y su hija

La primera se sonrojo ante los cuadraditos de issei y la segunda se lanzo directo al castaño

-Hola Yui princesa ¿Como andas? –La levante alto- Hice tu comida favorita, aunque ya esta medio frio porque si cierta persona no hubiera tardado tanto estaría caliente – la chiquita se reía

-I-issei ¿t-te po-podes poner la camisa? –le asentí mientras ponía la comida a recalentar

-I-kun ¡sos el mejor! – ya estaba comiendo la gordita, ay que linda que es

-¿Te contas algo? ¿Estás bien? – le pregunte a la pelirroja mayor

-Estoy bien, pero adivina que- me respondió entusiasmada

-Que…-

-Me dijo que iba a cambiar, ¡Estoy saliendo de nuevo con Riser! –

 **Prologo terminado: Pequeña Guerrera**

 **HOHOLA**

 **Volví de vuelta para deciros algo**

 **La princesa y la bestia va a continuar y es una mezcla entre HighSchool DXD, Romeo y Julieta y La bella y la bestia**

 **Estoy subiendo estos capítulos porque a mitad de año me olvido las ideas xd**

 **Ustedes tienen que ver mi cara de pelotuda cuando leo sus comentarios jaja**

 **La casa de Rias y Issei están unidas por un pasillo que tiene puertas**

 **Los fanfics los voy a terminar algún dia, pero no me voy a morir sin haberlo terminado**

 **Saben que se murió el creador de HighSchool Of The Dead? En honor a Daisuke Sato**

 **Bueno hay muchas cosas pero bueno Shauuu los quiero**

 **Byeeee**


End file.
